Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining
by rokusan23
Summary: He left her with a broken heart, only to find the missing pieces of his past. Two years later, he finally realizes that she is all he has left. But the question is... will she love him again? Cloud and Tifa pairing!


December 23rd of 2004,

Hey people! Yeah, yeah! I know you missed me! Hahaha! Oh my goat! I have so many enemies right now! On and off line! Hahaha! I'm beginning to be a war-freak! (Runs in the family. Believe me!) Hahaha! I dunno what's happening to me! Hahaha! Anyway, sorry for my absence! Hahaha! I had problems that you never knew existed! Hahaha! I have so many ideas for fan-fics but I don't know where to start! **BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

I had this fic in my mind for **5FIVE5** months! Finally I compiled them together by yours truly to… well… present this to you! I love you all and all that loves me! Life is so wonderful! Treasure it! FOREVER!!! Hahaha! (I feel so l**oo**py today!)

**ENJOY IT. I COMMAND YOU. **

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two years since he left. Ever since that day, she wasn't the same woman again. Not the optimistic and charming young lady before but the cold and quiet woman she was now. When he left, he took not only himself but also her hopes and dreams that someday they'll be happy and content in each other's arms. Men are so arbitrary. Why? It's a reason even the great gods will never know.

Looking out the window, rain poured like cats and dogs. Giggly people getting wet and laughing children jumping on puddles. Funny how children find happiness from the most simple things. Lucky them. She wished that she could say the same. Happiness from the simple things in life. What she wanted was beyond her reach. No matter how much she stretches out her arms towards him, he always seemed distant. Always thinking about something inside that spiky head of his.

"Oh man, it's late… Why do my waste my life waiting for that jerk anyway?" she thought, "He's not worth it. Never was. Never will."

She headed to her bedroom. And there she vowed (again) that she'll go on with her life with or with out the man she loves. 

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two years since he left. Ever since that day, he wasn't the same man again. Not the man who was hiding himself in a world created by himself but the real and bona fide hero was now. When he left, he left not only his past but also his entire life behind him. He wished that someday that both of them would be happy and content in each other's arms. He was ashamed of himself. He owes her too much. He was a spiky headed jerk who had a screwed up past and with no direction in life. Why? It's a reason even the great gods will never know.

But he's a changed man now, that's for sure.

Walking down the muddy road to Kalm, the said place that was where she resides. Every step made his chest lighter and the burning desire for her grew more. Love or lust? Perhaps both. From her wonderful personality to her curvaceous body. Everything what a man craves for is in her.

But he fears the worst, two years did past and time is equals to change. But all is not lost, when there's still life, there's still hope, right?

Upon reaching destination, he looked around and saw Kalm was as calm as before. Although late at night, he could still see some people awake in a nearby pub. Approaching an old man, he asked where could he find the person in question.

"Her? Hmmm… Tha' restaurant belongs o' her" he pointed across the window, "and tha' second floor is where she's livin'. Amazin' woman she is. Able to strike it rich in just two years! Most men here want her fer a wife yet she says that she's engaged with someone. Never met him though. I envy the guy she's in love with…. Wait. Never seen ya before! Ya look familiar though… How do you know her anyway? You ain't no thief aren't ya? Her and all that loot."

"No. I'm an old friend of hers."

"Old friend? You don't seem that old yet…" said the old man, "Hold on! You're foolin' an old man, aren't ya? Well, back in my days, young'uns respect the aged folks! We used to hang the disrespectful youngsters upside-down by their toes then whack them silly with whips and shower them with vinegar afterwards!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(A/N: Brutal? Isn't it? Well, I dug up that fact in our county's history. Back when the Japanese colonized the Philippines. The torture I said a while ago was actually done by the Japanese soldiers to the Filipino and American prisoners. Ouch! Anyway, that was a long time ago and the Japanese today are really nice people… and besides, the Japanese gave us FF7, right? I just want to tell all Asians (and Westerners) that I love you all!! I'm still loopy, aren't I?)

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Uh, no. Um, thanks anyway!"

He went to the restaurant only to find it closed. Looking for a way in. He went around the back and a found a slightly open window. Thinking that she wouldn't mind as soon as she found out it was him and he really want to see her again, forgetting that he had dignity, he fully opened it and stepped inside.

"Wow. She really had it made didn't she?" he said as he observed the said restaurant, "I wonder where's the stair to the second floor?"

Looking around, he found a door with a "Keep Out" sign. Opening it, he found the stairs and smiled. In mere moments, he'll be with the woman he yearned since childhood. Up ahead, what appears to be the kitchen greeted him with eerie silence.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Cloud, where are you going?" she asked gently while looking down at him packing his things. He was acting rather strange these past few days. Soundless and blank, he would just stare out the window for hours. Always thinking about something, jumping from one thought to another. It's like Cloud's mind has a mind of its own…

Silence.

"Is there's something disturbing you? You've been acting a bit outlandish recently and… I'm worried…" she said softly as a mother would do to her child.

"I'm leaving." He said quite grimly.

"Why?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth, like any human would do. After all what she has done for him. Now this? Well, this is some great way to some your appreciation towards someone you owe your life to. Just peachy! Nothing more than a great way to break someone's heart is to leave him or her.

Hah! Who needs you, Cloud Strife, a sad man with no job, no money, and no nothing to give except grief, sorrow and distress! You're just a pain in the neck! Not to mention a pain in the head and all living cells in your host's body! You're like a leech that sucks up the living life out of your victims! **_Who needs a parasite like YOU??!!_**

Tifa Lockhart does.

Of the entire human male in the whole Planet, Cloud Strife was the only man to ever capture her precious heart! This pathetic excuse for a man has to be the one she loves dearly! Sometimes the heart is so infuriating!

"I'm leaving because… I can't take it here anymore…"

Take what? Me feeding you? We're not even married and I take care of you like a wife would do? I let you stay in my home even you're not related to me and you can't take it here? You just lie around doing nothing while I work just to clothe you? It's like having an over-grown baby in my house!

Yet, she can't afford to let him go. Why?

She loves him.

Without saying another word, he walked out the door and walked out of her life.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(A/N: Too much drama! A little comedy is needed! You, my reader, should have a **break**! A nice Kit-Kat, Coca-cola and a fluffy pillow to support your numbing rear would really make you really comfortable! Why am I doing this you ask? Simple. I love you… as a friend! Even though I don't know you or even related to me… Everyone in the whole world is my friend!… Even though some are my enemy… And I love you all!… Getting loopy by the minute!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gasp!", as the woman woke up, "What an awful dream!" Looking around, Tifa found herself at the edge of her bed, soaked in her sweat, she decided to have a glass of water. Getting up and heading to the kitchen doorframe where her keen senses tell her that she isn't alone (A/N: Wow! Tifa turns to Spidey! "Spider senses tingling!" Loopy! Looopy! Loooopy!). Peeking sideways over the doorframe, she saw a dark figure, male, kinda' short, and (he bumps the counter) has trouble seeing in the dark… loser. Going back to her bedroom and summoning the iron baseball bat she bought without any reason at all, then crept back to the room before the kitchen, still, the man is bumping into things with his 'troubles seeing in the dark' talent… loser.

Taking advantage of his night blindness, she stalked the guy as a cat would do to a mouse. Finally, without getting noticed, she was able to get behind him. Slowly she stood up and quietly swinging the bat over her head… aiming… wait for it…

**_FIRE!!!!! _**

**"Ouchie!"** was the last word of the male intruder before he passed out.

"Hah! Serves you right you…" as she switched on the lights, "…CLOUD!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Hah! What will happen next?! What will Tifa do to the body? Hahaha! Kidding, I'll keep Cloud alive… don't worry. Will Cloud survive internal head bleeding? Brain damage? Wait… Our Cloudie Wowdie always was insane right? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

So….. Did you like my second fic? I really had fun putting this all together! Tune in okay? Gee… What to write…err…type in chapter two?…. Wait 'till next time!


End file.
